warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shellfur
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Shellkit |apprentice=Shellpaw |warrior=Shellfur |mother=Blossomfall |father=Thornclaw |sisters=Plumstone, Eaglewing |brother=Stemleaf |mentor=Bumblestripe |apps=Unknown |livebooks= Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Shellfur is a tortoiseshell and white tom. Shellfur is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born to Blossomfall and Thornclaw as Shellkit along with his siblings, Eaglekit, Stemkit, and Plumkit. He was later renamed Shellpaw and apprenticed to Bumblestripe. Afterwards, he earned his warrior name of Shellfur. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :Shellkit is born to Blossomfall and Thornclaw, along with his siblings, Plumkit, Eaglekit, and Stemkit. Briarlight is thrilled about the kits, begging to be told about them again. It's noted that they were born the previous night as Leafpool and Alderheart were up half the night for the kits' birth. Leafpool comments it's great to see new life and that the birth of the kits brings her hope. Briarlight asks if their eyes are open yet and Alderheart replies they won't for a few days yet, but all the kits are healthy and strong. Briarlight tests herself to see if she remembers their names and takes a bit to remember Shellkit's. She comments they have beautiful names and is sure the kits are beautiful too, expressing her impatience to see the kits. Leafpool recalls that Thornclaw was very anxious at the arrival of his first litter of kits. Alderheart notes that he expected Twigpaw to be excited about the kits, but she doesn't appear to be. :When the Clan discusses about the rogues, Thornclaw asks what would happen to his kits if they attack. :When Snowbird's kits, Gullkit, Frondkit, and Conekit, move into ThunderClan's nursery, Shellkit and his siblings are seen frisking around with them. Darkest Night :When Blossomfall speaks with Tinycloud, a SkyClan queen, about her unborn kits, Eaglekit scrambles over her mother, with Stemkit following. Both kits hurtle after Shellkit and Plumkit, their littermates, and dart between cats, squealing. Their mother meows that once Tinycloud's kits are born, there won't be any peace for her. :He is later playing with his siblings and the elders. Plumkit demands her grandfather, Graystripe to give her a badger ride, and Stemkit chimes in. Eaglekit and Shellkit both join in, both demanding badger rides. Millie purrs and tells them there's enough room for all of them, taking each of the kits and plopping them on the gray tom. He staggers and cries that they weigh more than owls. All the kits squeal with delight as Graystripe swings one way, then the other. The elder puffs that he can't carry the kits, and his mate replies that he can; he's still the strongest cat in ThunderClan. :In camp, when Willowshine visits ThunderClan's camp, Shellkit and his littermates are playing. Eaglekit hooks a moss ball away from her littermates, letting out a delighted mew. Later, during a visit to Leafpool, Thornclaw reports to the medicine cat that his kits are doing well. He says that Shellkit and Eaglekit are determined to climb Higheledge, so they can explore Bramblestar's den. :When a rockslide occurs in ThunderClan's camp, every cat is ordered to evacuate to the lakeshore. Blossomfall passes Stemkit and Shellkit through a gap in the brambles, and Fernsong and Ivypool grab them. The warriors take them and race out of camp, their mother following behind. Shellkit makes it safely out of danger, and as Alderheart dozes, he can hear the litter squeaking excitedly. River of Fire :At a Gathering, Bramblestar reports that Shellkit, along with his littermates, have now become apprentices, and that Shellpaw has been given Bumblestripe as a mentor. :He is mentioned, although unnamed, by Blossomfall at Briarlight's funeral. Her mother hopes Shellpaw and his siblings will inherit some of their aunt's courage and optimism. :When Velvet, a visiting kittypet, is moved to the apprentices' den, Twigpaw happily tells the gray she-cat that she would enjoy staying in the den with her, Shellpaw, the other apprentices, and Fuzzball, another kittypet visitor. Not long after Twigpaw mentions Shellpaw, the tom returns from a patrol with Bumblestripe and Poppyfrost, with a strange kittypet in tow. He is introduced as Ajax, and he has come to fetch Velvet and Fuzzball. The Raging Storm He is mentioned briefly by Twigbranch to be hunting with Plumpaw and their mentors. In ''The Broken Code ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : He is now a warrior named Shellfur. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *Shellfur has kittypet blood through Millie. Author statements *Kate envisions Shellfur as white with a few tortoiseshell patches. Mistakes *Shellfur was intially described as a white she-cat. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Mother: :Blossomfall: Father: :Thornclaw: Sisters: :Eaglewing: :Plumstone: Brother: :Stemleaf: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: Uncles: :Bumblestripe: :Brackenfur: Half-aunt: :Feathertail: Half-uncle: :Stormfur: Grandmothers: :Millie: :Frostfur: Grandfathers: :Graystripe: :Lionheart: Great-aunts: :Brindleface: :Goldenflower: :Mistlekit: Great-uncles: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: :Snowkit: Great uncles/aunts: :Cherrypaw: :Chestnutkit: Great-half-aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-half-uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Longtail: Great-grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Robinwing: :Speckletail: Great-grandfathers: :Unnamed tom: :Fuzzypelt: :Smallear: Great-great-grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-great-grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :One-eye: Great-great-uncle: :Redtail: Great-great-great-grandmother: :Flashnose: First cousins: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Breeze That Rustles the Leaves: :Feather of Flying Hawk: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Second cousins: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Swiftpaw: :Lynxkit: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} Tree External links * Notes and references }} ru:Ракушникfr:Shellfurde:Schalenpfotepl:Muszelkowe Futro Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters